creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Coma
I apologize if this story is written awkwardly. This is a true event and I'm not much of a writer. I just wanted to share my story though it's all very hazy I try my best. Thank you for your time. Four years ago my wife Alyssia and I were celebrating our two year anniversary with our eight month year old son Issac. We booked a hotel and stayed at an amusement park called Summer Paradise. There we spent the first day riding on rides, going through haunted houses, eating junk food and just generally enjoying our family time. It was the first day that the weird events began to happen. After a day of fun the family and I were back at our hotel and my wife was taking a shower. I was sitting on the bed watching a movie when I began hearing something like voices. At first, they were low, very faint they couldn't even be called whispers. It was almost as if I was just feeling like someone was talking to me instead of actually hearing them speak. I'm sorry, it's hard for me to explain this but anyway I didn't pay too much attention to it, I had been around people all day screaming and shouting I figured I was just tired and turned the tv up a bit to drown out the voices. It worked well and the rest of the night went off without a hitch. "Tony can you hear me?" The next morning I bolted awake alarming my wife and jumped out of bed in a panic. I had heard it clearly. A woman asking if someone named Tony could hear her. It wasn't a dream I felt her warm breath on my cheek as she whispered in my ear. I asked my wife if she had heard anything and she shook her head asking me what was wrong. I took a moment to collect myself and explained what happened. She brushed it off as a dream and convinced me to do the same. However at that moment a feeling of deep loss attached itself to me like a parasite. I wanted to cry for some reason. I threw on a shirt and walked over to Issac who was still sound asleep and gave him a kiss on his forehead. I didn't want to move from that spot. I didn't want to leave Issac alone for even a second. I didn't want to lose my son. And I didn't know why I was having these feelings. As we walked around the park I stayed close to Alyssia and glanced at my son who was safely wrapped in her arms. Through the day I caught myself constantly glancing at him. I still had been unable to shake the feeling of paranoia and anguish from the morning. And I was happy my wife hadn't picked up on my mood. I was slightly embarrassed of my feelings and didn't want Alyssia worrying. We continued throughout the park enjoying our day and found a teacup ride that spun around slowly. We decided it would be the perfect ride for Issac to enjoy with us and got on. We enjoyed a few moments of each other's company before hopping off. Admittedly, I felt slightly better after the ride. This is when I noticed an old woman with white puffy hair dressed in a long black gown staring at me kindly from across the park. She was relaxing on a bench and smoking. I smiled at her politely and continued on my way joking with my wife that she'd better watch out or I'd be taken from her soon. After a few more tame rides we passed a tent with an old sign that said "Fortune Telling" and though I didn't believe in that crap my wife was eager to give it a try so we stepped inside. Here was the same lady I saw earlier from the teacup ride. She was sitting behind a table with a white cloth on it holding a stack of cards. "I knew you'd come," she said still smiling. "Did you now?" I replied rolling my eyes. "Yes. It's about time for you to go," she said suddenly standing up. "What?" I replied feeling a sense of fear slowly creep up on me. I looked over to my right expecting to see my wife and saw nothing. There was no one next to me just the tent. "Alyssia?" I asked looking behind me. "Where'd she go?" "The same place you're going to go soon," the woman replied. "Hell." Just then her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her mouth opened wide, wider than any human's could, it was like a scene right out of a horror movie. She screamed and the sound was ear-splitting and I fell to the floor clutching my ears in pain. I hurriedly crawled out of the tent and yelled for help. I saw a couple walking by a few feet away from me and stood up not daring to look back as I ran towards them more scared than I have ever been my entire life. I grabbed the male's arm and as he turned to look at me, I nearly fainted. The man had no face. It was just a white blotch almost as if someone used white-out to erase his face. I fell to the ground suddenly unable to move. His partner turned and her face was also missing, but I could tell they were looking at me. Staring at me. I turned my head and noticed that the other people also had no faces and that everyone at the park was slowly walking towards me. I was crying and unable to move. I closed my eyes, all I could think about was my wife and son. I heard a crowd of people around me. I was praying and asking for help for God to save me to show mercy and after a few moments I opened my eyes to see that old woman face to face with me. "Tony are you there?" she asked. "Tony wake up... it's time to wake up." Reality bent and the world twisted and faded away into darkness and for a moment I thought I was really in Hell until light began to creep in and I could slowly begin to make out a woman I had never seen in front of me. "Doctor! Doctor! H-he's awake!" "Tony can you hear me? Are you alright? It's me your mother!" Around me was a crowd of foreign people. I was laying in a bed inside of a hospital. If you asked me anything about my life everything I would tell you would be considered delusions of my imagination. My age, my name, my parents, my wife, my son... everything... everything about me or about the people I've come in contact through out my life apparently never happened. I had lived 35 years of a lie and I was only seventeen. I had been in a car accident at six years old and had been a coma for eleven years. Every night before bed I can see that old woman from the park. I see her more clearly than my wife. I see her more clearly than even my son. And I hate her for that. She stole everything from me and even in a whole new world I can't get rid of her... Issac, Alyssia. I miss you and I love you both so very much. Category:Dreams/Sleep